Dances with Horses
by Kaveryl35
Summary: Will is a pampered rich boy and a spoiled brat part of Salem's elite. Sonny's a humble new horse trainer at Salem Country Club. Will sees Sonny and instantly wants him, but not for the right reasons. Sonny finds out about who Will truly is and doesn't like it one bit. (This will take its time, and it also will have a lot of angsty moments, you've been warned)
1. Chapter 1

Dances with Horses

"Salem Country Club" read the golden letters above a perfectly clean whitestone gate.

–Yeah, mom, don't worry! –Sonny Kiriakis said to his mother on the phone– I'm at the door, well, gate, actually. Yeah, a giant gate. Well, I guess to keep up with the whole pretentiousness of the Club. Yeah, I know I'm not supposed to say those things, but hey, my first day hasn't even began yet, so for all they know I could be a member. Yeah, you're right. A member of _this_ place usually wears designer clothes, but it's not like I have _staff_ written on my forehead. Wait, am I staff? I mean, I am not supposed to deal with the members or anything, just the horses. That's all I'm here for and you know it. Well, that, and to help out at home. No, mom, I have nothing to think through, I'm doing this. You know this has been a dream of mine for a while now. Well, you gotta start small if you want to get big, and if I have to deal with the rich boys and daddy's little girls to get to my dream, I'll do it. I promise to myself, to you and to this whole Club: this is the beginning of the rest of my life. Yeah, of course. Love you too mom, talk to you later.

Sonny hung up the phone and started walking through the gate.

–I can already tell this is going to be very interesting. –Sonny said, smirking to himself.

The people at the Staff Center told him that since this was his first day it was OK, but from now on he'd have to access the Club through the Staff entrance, a block away. _Typical_, Sonny thought, because apparently, members don't like seeing "the help" prancing around their gold encrusted entrance. Well, whatever. It's not like seeing all of those people's faces were something he'd been looking forward since he got the job here.

Now… where are those famous Salem Country Club Stables?

_Wow._

Sonny almost fainted at the sight of those beautiful stables, they were big and a tan shade of red, with amber colored hay everywhere. Sonny's favorite colors. The smell in the air was incredible, given, to most it smell like horses, which translates to _not good_, but for Sonny it smelled like nature, like the wilderness, _like home to him_.

–Those rich pricks do have a taste in stables, gotta admit.

Sonny walked over to the stables, the place where he would work for the perceivable future. He needed to find the other horse trainer, the would that would be his instructor for now. The only thing he knew was that he was inside the stables, but he didn't really care about that. He cared about one thing: the horses. Sonny entered the stables, looked around for the other trainer, and when he couldn't see him in plain sight, he gave up.

–I'm sure he'll find me later.

And so, Sonny started contemplating at the magnificent creatures behind each door, those creatures that for him symbolized nature, power, grace and most importantly, freedom. He couldn't wait to get started on his job.

–I'm sorry. Are you the new horse trainer? –A man's voice came from behind him, startling him a bit out of his horse induced trance.

–Uhmm… yeah, hi, name's Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis. –Sonny held his hand up for the other man to shake. The man was young, slim, brown hair and rich brown eyes.

–Hi Sonny, my name's Iain. Iain Devereaux. It's nice to meet you. I can see you're really anxious to get to the horses.

–It's nice to meet you too. And yes, I am. I love horses, and I'm so excited about this job.

Iain grinned at Sonny's obvious passion.

–Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one with passion for these beautiful creatures. And, judging by how your eyes sparkle when you look at them, I can tell this is the place for you.

–Thank you so much, and yeah, every minute I'm here I realize that this is where I'm meant to be.

Iain grabbed a notebook and a pen from his bag at the corner of the stable and handed them to Sonny.

–Well, then. –Iain said–. How about we get right to it. Follow me and write down whatever you feel like. Then we can take these guys out for a ride, what do you say?

Sonny's head was about to burst in happiness.

–I say: what are we waiting for!

–Will!

–What? –Will Horton yelled in response to his friend calling out for him at the other side of the pool.

–Are you seeing what I'm seeing? –Brian, mockingly yelled to Will, for everyone to hear.

–Are you talking about that whale there? –Will responded, pointing to a rather wide girl in the pool, eliciting laughter from all his friends, who took up to three quarters of the people there.

The poor woman obviously heard the joke and the laughter and started crying, just as she started running away from the pool and the mean bullies there.

–Careful, you might break the floor if you keep running like that! –Neil yelled at her.

–That or your knees. –Will hollered lastly, before saying in a normal tone –Which I can't understand how they haven't broken yet.

Brian approached Will and Neil and high fived the two of them, their other friends were still sprawled over, laughing still at the mean joke.

–That was a good one, Horton! We make a great team! –Brian maliciously said.

–Well, someone's got to keep the ugly people away from here. –Will replied.

–Yeah, I mean, come on, you have at least four other clubs here in Salem where you can meet with more ugly people, why do you have to sicken my view?

The three friends laughed and began walking towards their table. Brian called for the waiter, which was always fun for them, because they would always make his job that bit extra hard.

Given, when those three were in the Club, no one wanted to wait on them, but if no one did, the three of them would manage to have every single waiter there fired. So, someone had to take the plunge. And in this case, the unlucky soul was the new guy. A 16 year-old who had gotten the job because his father was a chef at the kitchen. He was nervous because his fellow waiters had warned him about those guys. And being nervous around the three of them was of no good.

–Hey! Are you coming or are you planning on us to walk over there? Uhm? –Neil yelled at the young nervous man.

–Of-of course no-not, sir. Go-ood morning, my na-name's… –The waiter tried to say before he got interrupted by Will.

–Hey, If you stu-stu-studder like that, then I don't know what a loser like you is doing here. Now, are you going to take our order like a normal person, or are you go-go-going to piss on your pants?

The boy was violently flushed and looking down, ashamed and embarrassed.

–I think he didn't hear you Will. Maybe he's stupid too. –Brian added.

–Or maybe he did piss on his pants. –Neil proposed.

Will got an idea.

–Yeah, maybe, or maybe he's about too. –And so Will grabbed his drink and threw it in the waiter's pants, on the crotch area. Leaving behind an almost piss like stain.

The three of them, actually, everyone that saw it began to laugh, pointing at the poor man. He was already flushed, and now so embarrassed the only thing he could do was run away from the cruel bullies. Everyone kept on laughing at the sight of the poor boy running away, hiding his tears in his arms as he ran.

–That was so good Will. –Neil complemented.

–Yeah, you've certainly learned well. –Brian congratulated Will and padded him on the back. –Now, since the little waiter boy ran away, I'll make sure my dad has his ass and his daddy dearest's on the street by tomorrow, guess there won't be food at the table for a month.

The three laughed.

–Well –Neil began–. What do you say we go for a hike. It's a beautiful day and we always go make that loser Iain's day. What do you say?

–I say: what are we waiting for!

After walking a few miles from the pool, the friends were heading towards the stables, where they could go meet their "friend" Iain and do what they normally did. Make his day a living hell.

However, before they managed to get inside the stables, they heard the sound of horses galloping.

–Ah… so the horse whisperer's out for a ride, uhh? –Neil said.

–Well, let's receive him with a proper hug from his friends –Brian added mockingly. –Right Will?

–Of course. –Will answered, he didn't really like to pick on Iain, he seemed like a nice guy, but it wasn't really that bad, it was fun. The guy was such a loser, always with his damn horses, acting like he was too good for people. Why was he even working here if he couldn't stand the way we treated him, right? Besides, it's on him, for turning Neil down. If a guy like him wants to get it on with someone like him, you just do it. Idiot.

The three friends waited for Iain to approach the stables and tie the horse down so they could make his move. However, they were startled when they saw a second horse, and a second rider.

–Oh, look Neil, Iain's got a boyfriend. Maybe he's the reason he… –Brian tried to say before Neil got on his face.

–Shut up, you idiot! –Neil turned to look at Iain and his friend –. Who's that guy? Haven't seen him before.

–Idiot, you can't even see him now, he's on the horse going at full speed.

They continued to look at the two riders until they reached the stables, got off them and tied them down. Now that they were both on solid ground, they were able to get a look at the guy on the second horse.

_And what a guy it was_. Will thought.

–Uh.. Iain's got good taste, that's one fine piece of ass. –Brian said, practically drooling.

–Shut up, you fucker. That little bitch could never hit someone like that. He's miles away from his league.

Brian and Neil continued to make fun of Iain while Will was deep in thought, looking at the mystery man.

The only thing that Will could think was that for some reason he felt so drawn to that man, he was everything that turned Will on. Dark hair, tanned skin, great ass, high cheekbones and yes, a dazzling smile he saw was directed to the horse he was combing.

–But I'm not. –Will said, walking towards the stables.

Brian and Neil were a little surprised at their friends radical action, however, it was no surprise, when Will saw something he wanted, he went to get it. And yes, he would usually, _always_, get it.

–Shoulda called dibs –Brian said.


	2. Chapter 2

Will carefully walked over to the stable, in front of which the so appealing dark-haired man stood, back to him as he fed the horse he rode on sugar cubes. His walk became more confident once he realized that Iain wasn't there. _Great_, Will thought, _the last thing I need is that loser fucking everything up –like usual. _

Will knew that if Iain realized that Will was talking to that man, he'd tell him all the things his friends and Will himself had done, or were known to do. _Now we don't want that, do we?_ So, what to do… what to do…

He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Will took advantage of the man's unawareness of his presence, _Look at that ass! No way I'm leaving without it, _and entered the stable looking for Iain. They would have a private chat regarding discretion.

Iain was inside the stables, he was brushing the horse he rode with Sonny, getting ready to wrap up the lesson and prepare for if any members of the club decided to take the horses for a ride. "Hey Ian!" Will said teasingly.

Iain quickly turned to the familiar and hellish voice. "Will. What do you want? Where's your crew, taking candy away from little kids?"

Will approached Iain and stared harshly into his green eyes. "I thought we talked about this the last time: Do. Not. Talk. To Me. Like. That." With each word Will said, he got closer and closer to Iain, by the last word their chests were pressed together. "Understand?" Will practically whispered. Iain was getting uncomfortable, he knew what this boys were capable of.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But, could you-"

"Could I what?" Will said, his head getting closer to Iain's. "Could I what, Ian-boy? Could I put you out of your misery and _fuck_ you right here?" Will whispered into Iain's ear. Iain was trying hard not to hit Will square in the face, he knew if he were to do it, it would be his end, but he knew that the only thing Will wanted was to play with his head, just like his "buddies" do.

"Will, please. Step back." Iain tried to negotiate.

"Or what?" Will was still whispering in Iain's ear. "How long are you gonna drag the whole "I love my girlfriend" deal? You know you want me. You know you want the three us. You want us to use you like the little slut that you are-"

Iain knew that if Will was here alone, it was for a reason, which wasn't just to fuck with his mind. "Stop. I mean it. Stop, please. I'll help you with whatever you came here for-"

"Great, I was hoping you'd say that." Will interrupted and cheered. "Look, here's the deal. That guy outside-"

"You want him and a. don't want me to tell him about you and your friends and b. you want me to put in a good word, which means, to lie to him?" Iain interrupted, he knew the reputation the three guys had as manwhores.

"Basically, yeah. But hey, don't think about it as lying. Think of it like facilitating one of the best experiences he'll ever had."

"Look, Will, I hardly know the guy, but I'm telling you, he's not your type. We were talking about stuff and it's obvious that the guy is a passionate man, he has only had long term relationships." Iain tried to get Will to back off.

"Then it's about time for a casual fuck, and dammit if I'm not to fuck that piece of ass." Iain grimaced and sighed heavily.

"Okay, I'll do it." Will patted him and turned quickly to catch up with the man. "Hey, don't you wanna know his name?"

"Nah, don't really need it. He'll be the one screaming mine, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Will got out of the stables after reaching an agreement with Iain. He, now confident that there weren't any lose ends (to reveal his dark intentions) between him and the earth-shattering single night Will was planning with the dark-haired hunk, went on looking for said hunk.

Will noticed that the guy wasn't by the front of the stables anymore, neither were his friends, who a minute ago were still hiding behind the bushes. _They must be chasing tail themselves, dicks. _Will was on his own, and he needed to start the plan to get into the horse trainer's pants rapidly, if he wanted to accomplish his goal by tonight. _Where the hell is that fucking piece of fine ass? _Will thought to himself. _OK, so he was with one of the goddamn horses, and he didn't enter the stables so he must be out with it. _Will concluded and walked towards the riding track.

However, once he was a few feet away from the back of the stable the sounds of splashing streams of water caught his attention, sounds resembling the ones he would hear when his friends and him were to grab a hose and soak the club's "ugly people". _I wonder if Brian and Neal are playing without me, I really want to hose that bitch Iain. _

Will sprinted a little with the prospect of his friends messing around, however Will saw a very different picture all together. A picture that managed to make his jaw drop.

Will had found the guy he was already considering how hard he was gonna thrust into and how long he was gonna be able to do so before they both reached their climax (and the end of their "relationship"). He found him alright, and the sight… _Gawd…_

The guy was delicately watering the horse's delicate brown skin. Will could see the stream the crystalline water coming from the hose in the guy's hand beautifully made, a perfect and clear arch which resembled a rainbow thanks to the sunny background. The horse stood magnificently, showering in the glimmering water. But that was nothing compared to the sight that left Will stupefied. No, it certainly was not. It was the gorgeous shape of a shirtless man in sharp blue jeans. It was the shine in the deliciously tan skin from faint water splashes that lubed the guy's strong and toned chest, the way droplets sensually fell from the tips of those seductive short dark locks onto wide and mole covered shoulders, how this incredible imagine of a tall dark slightly wet young man with water discreetly running through the soft hairs on his chest, to his hair sprinkled washboard abs to the hem of his black boxers, which peeked out of the confines of blue jeans. This beyond beautiful man who was making a show out of washing a horse had Will entranced. Completely. _God… What? Get it toge- God, he's so beaut- Hey! Snap out of i- He's sooooo hot! Yes we know, but shake it off Horton and make your move, we want that in our bed. Now._

However as soon as Will was able to move a foot, the gorg- _the guy, _the guy quickly turned, a surprised look on his face. Also as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. _Wait._

"Hey!" The guy said, now quickly going through a pile of clothing, obviously looking for the shirt he was wearing earlier. "I'm sorry, man… sir." The guy said, the _sir_ correction expelled with a huff. "I know we aren't suppose to bathe the hor-"

Will knew that rule, he'd just forgotten thanks to man's beaut- _good looks. _He knew that rule quite well, actually, the reason why Will believed this guy was here, was because Iain's last co-worker was fired for disobeying the rule that spoke: "All horse related duties such as cleaning, feeding, or others ought to be done inside the stables or anywhere but in sight of members, unless requested by them not to." This last guy… Chris, _I think_, failed to obey and out of kicks Will decided to report him, and he was immediately fired, thanks to Will and his friend's persistence. Now, apparently, the new guy, who Will wanted to be ridden by, had committed the same fault as that of his predecessor. _Could this be any easier? _

"Look…." Will trailed, wanting a name.

"Sonny, sir. My name's Sonny Kiriakis." The guy said nervously as he put his shirt on.

_Sonny. Never boinked a Sonny, given it's not a usual name, but it sounds sex- Did he said Kiriakis? Well well, looks like I'll be having myself a hot Greek treat. _

"Hi Sonny, my name's Will. Will Horton." Will said, extended his hand in an innocuous greet and Sonny responded in kind. "So… bathing the horse outside I see."

"Yeah, yeah, it's just… look, I-I needed to bathe him, but he didn't want to go inside the stables, I have this like fifth sense with horses and just wanted to be outside, so-"

"Sonny, look, I am not going to tell on you, so relax. It's all good." Will said, a plan already very much drawn on his mind.

"Really? I-I thank you, sir. Thank you, I promise not to do it again." Sonny said, relaxation taking place in his face.

"That is…" Wil stressed. "If you help me out." Will tried hard not to smirk his face off.

"He-help you out with what?... sir." _Hell no. _Sonny thought.

"Well, you see, I don't want to tell on you, I really don't. But rules are rules man, and you broke one, and as a stand-up member here I have kinda have to…" Will said, and Sonny thought to himself: _this is just another example of the fuckers that membered this elitist club. He probably wants a butler/slave for a month… or for me to make a fool outta myself… or maybe he wants sex… oh god… he wants me to fuck him… or worse, he wants to fuck me._ _Not that that would be so bad, look at this guy, he's hot. HEY! HELL NO! He's probably another son of a bitch that- _

"But I won't, because I care for this beautiful guys." Will said, patting the horse, who in turn huffed, almost exhaustedly at Will's ministration. _Fucking horses, fucking creatures, play along!_

"And you obviously look like you care, and he looks like he likes you, so I won't."

_Huh, maybe he isn't a motherfucker after all… that's nice, and he is fineeee. Wow, it's been a while since I've tought about a guy… it has just been work and work and work to help out at home, I haven't really given relationships a moment… wait, what? Relationships? Where did that come from? He's just being nice…. Isn't he? _"Thanks ma- sir. I really appreciate it." Sonny said.

"No worries, and please, don't call me sir. Will's fine. So, look, I'm not gonna lie, I'm letting this slide not only because I love horses… but I would kinda feel bad telling on you, you're too good-looking to tell on." Will brazenly said, not that this was unlike him.

Sonny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. "Uh- thanks. I-"

"No, don't worry. It was just a compliment, and yes, I'm gay. And by the way you're blushing is it safe to assume that you are too?"

Sonny didn't know what to say, he was somewhat caught off guard. "Yeah, yeah, I am."

"OK, so you're hot. And I'm hot. And we're both gay." Will began, seeing as the directness seemed to work on whatever level of confidence Sonny had, reducing him to a blushing nervous boy. "Is there a boyfriend or someone I should get ready to beat in romancing?"

Sonny's jaw dropped. _Wow, direct much. But… why am I blushing? Why am I so captivated by this guy's brazen flirts… why is his eyes so gorgeously blue… his face's like an angels… wait, what did he ask me? Boyfriend? _"No, there is-"

"Great, here." Will grabbed Sonny's damp arm and took out a pen from his back-pocket, he wrote on Sonny's skin, after wiping the dampness with the back of his hand, his number. "I would really like to see you again, tonight, and obviously you're on the clock, and I don't want to get you into any trouble… so, forgive me for being direct, but you are just so mesmerizing, I just blurred out the first thing I thought. Could you please forgive that, and maybe… consider calling me?"

_Mesmerizing? Forgive? "_Oh… no problem, you-you are also quite good looking and yeah, I-I am on the clock, so…" _I think I'm also saying the first thing that comes to mind… so how can I blame him? _

"Would you consider calling me? It's just that there's something telling me that I need to see you again tonight."

_Oh god… that's so cheesy! But for some reason, I kinda feel the same way. _"Of course, yeah, I'm off at 7, I'll call you. I promise."

"Great, I'll let you get back to this guy. But before I go, do you really promise that, look, this is me putting myself on the line as I am… I've been hurt before and I just thought that maybe you're different, there's something about you, so am I wrong to think that?"

_What? What? What the hell? Does he really think… oh god…. It did work, I want to hug him. And… tell him that._

"You're not. I promise I'll call you, I won't hurt you."

"Thank you." Will said, internally laughing his ass off because it looks like he might be able to get Sonny by midnight. "I have to go now. I'll see you, I know you were honest."

And Will grabbed Sonny's hand and squeezed, letting the last trick do its magic. He turned and left, at a certain point turning back to see Sonny, who was looking at him and as soon as their sights crossed, he quickly turned the other way, blushing and lightly grinning.

Oh Sonny… if you knew what pleasure you're about to experience.


End file.
